1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fin handling system and, more specifically, to an apparatus for reorienting and delivering a fin emanating from a fin mill as a preliminary step in a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fin mills produce a fin for use in the manufacture of a conventional fin and tube heat exchanger. The fin mill forms a fin from a flat strip or stock by alternately bending the strip in an accordion fashion, i.e., weaving the fold back and forth such that the fold lines are transverse to the longitudinal axis of the fin. The fin exits the fin mill in a direction parallel its longitudinal axis.
When used in the manufacture of a heat exchanger, the fin is installed in the heat exchanger in a direction perpendicular or transverse to its longitudinal axis. Thus, it is necessary to reorient the direction of the fin prior to positioning it in the heat exchanger. When this process is completed manually, it results in a labor intensive and time consuming endeavor.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an apparatus which receives the fin emanating from the fin mill and aligns and delivers the fin in such a manner that it may be readily inserted into the heat exchanger during manufacture and assembly without the need for manual input.